If You Forget Then We Will Start Over
by JarayZ
Summary: He'd hoped, in which you would still remember him, hoped you would still be in your normal, old self…but no, it's impossible now. There's no hope left for you to find the solution of the mystery that was yourself anymore. They would have to start over again it seemed… -Two-shot-
1. Let's Start Over, shall we?

**If You Forget Then We Will Starting Over**

 **(Also known as : What Which Wrought With Who?, or W5 in short)**

 **Summary** – He'd hoped, in which you would still remember him, hoped you would still be in your normal, old self…but no, it's impossible now. There's no hope left for you to find the solution of the mystery that was yourself anymore. They would have to start over again it seemed…

 ** _This is the result of me letting my emotions and feelings took over my mind for a few weeks.(and that was months ago -.-) The longest one-shot (now a two-shot) I've ever written._**

 ** _There's really not much of actual plot and maybe a little confusing to follow XD Also, beware of overwhelming emotions! Which_** **_is a lot in the story below! (The reason is in the paragraph above…)_**

 ** _I'm not an English speaker, so if you spotted any grammar or tense error, tell me ^^_**

 *****The extremely weird writing style was used, and emotions running wild! You've been warned.*****

 **And very important notes at the end, please read…**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 ***MUST READ***

 **What** – Narrator(s)'s POV (Sort of)

What and 'What' – The first character's thoughts.

"What" – The first character's dialogues.

 _'What'_ – The second character's thoughts.

 _"What"_ – The second character's dialogues.

 **In case you (would) confused with pronouns they represent themselves.**

 **1st character as 'I' and 'Me'**

 **But will be 'You' instead in 2nd's and narrator's POV**

 **2nd character will be 'He'**

 **And narrator(s) will call themselves (?) 'We'**

* * *

Who I am? Who am I? What am I?

What's my name? Do I have name? Did I ever have a name?

What's happened? What just happened? What had happened?

 **"…"**

Who I am used to be? Who would I be? Who should I be? Who must I be?

Where I am? Where is this? Where is here?

Why am I here? Why I am even here? Why?

 **Who you were now, that was what mattered right now…**

 **"…"**

What? Won't someone tell me why? Could you just tell me?

 **We shouldn't, we couldn't, we wouldn't…we mustn't tell…**

 **"…"**

Would anyone tell me? You have to… say something, I beg of you…please?

 **We couldn't answer your questions…you would have to find them yourself…**

 **"…"**

What I have to do? What should I do? What can I do?

Where should I go? Which direction should I start? Where am I supposed to go?

What I have to find? Where should I begin? Where is my destination?

 **"…"**

 **We saw you began to walk then you gradually walking faster and faster until you started to run…**

 **We saw you stopped at somewhere, it looked like the front of someone's house and we saw your gleaming eyes which tried to inspect where you were standing…**

 **We saw as you tried to remember, but there was only the darkness surrounding your mind…so this place didn't seemed to ring a bell to you…**

What is this place? I don't recognize it at all…Where I am?

Why I stopped here anyway? Why I chose to stop…? Is there something about this place?

 **We and you suddenly heard a sound coming from your right; it made a chill running down your spine…aside from us since we couldn't felt anything…**

What? A sound? Where is that sound coming from?

 **With a sound of human's footsteps came closer and louder…in every seconds…**

Who's that?!

 _"Who is this?"_ **Owner of the voice called out while still walking to you.**

 **What made you surprise were that the person you'd saw seemed to be a young man, maybe around your age, wore a simple blue shirt and gray jeans. You couldn't saw his face because of the dark and the black cap he wore that concealed his face, hidden in a shadow…**

 **What were you going to do then?**

 **When the man had finally standing in front of you. He asked again.** _"Oh, it's you… What are you doing here?"_

 **We saw you hesitated to answer at first, which was when another person smiled at you, that friendly smile made you relax and then you realized…**

Wait a minute! H- He knows me?!

What should I say? I know next to nothing about myself…Should I ask him?

What if he is an enemy? I should start with simple question to make sure—or should I keep quiet and go along with him for a while?

 **With anxiety, you suddenly… _unconsciously_ half-stuttered—half-blurted out.** "E-Eh Do you k-know me-e?" Great, I just _ruined_ it…

 **We noticed you began to fiddled with the hem of your coat, waiting for an answer.**

 _"What are you talking about? Of course I know you! How can I forget someone so **unique** like you, huh? What do you want?" _**The other teen asked, he had noticed your strange behavior, but his mind was thinking about the question you just blurted out**.

 _'Why you ask something like that? Don't tell me you—'_

"W-Well…I just...are you somehow my f-friend?" **You continued to stuttered** , **snapped him out of his thought.**

 _"What's wrong with you? Why do you ask that?"_ **He was angry, because that he knew you couldn't remember him anymore. But also felt the sorrow, to saw you in this state; confused, lost and so vulnerable…**

"What?" He is irritating, did I say something wrong? I guess I should wait for him to calm down first and ask later then… **You thought, and then you just dismissed it as a joke of some sort by a wave of your left hand.** "Ah, never mind…just forget I said that."

Why does he looks so familiar? Is he really my friend? Acquaintance?

Who is he?

 **We could saw that he didn't seem convinced—of course he knew something definitely was wrong and he knew what it was, but instead of asking, he changed the subject.** _"Now that you are here, do you want to come in or not?"_

 **With recognition** …So this is his house…Wait a moment! Did he just invite me in his house? **You thought in realization that he'd just _persuade_** **you into his—the stranger's house.**

 **We saw you replied,** "If you don't mind…" **then you followed the guy into his house…**

 **What such a _gullible_ person you were now…?**

* * *

 **When you two entered the house, the host went straight to the kitchen, but not before he asked** _"The usual?"_

 **Without knowing what another teen said, you went along with it.** "Of course" **and walked to the room you assumed it to be the living room…**

'While I am waiting here, might as well go explore…'

* * *

 **While he had been preparing the drinks in the kitchen, we could clearly saw his face changed from upset and annoyed into more of solemn, combined with sad and longing expression. He glanced back at you who'd standing up from the sofa.** _'You think I'd never notice? You've underestimated me yet **again** …also…_

 _'What have you done to deserve this? What did you do back then? You don't even remember me anymore…but…'_

 _'Well…at least you still have **that oh-so-precious thing** with you…so it would be alright soon, I guess… thinking about being alright… I should help him a bit then…'_

 **With a small grin on his face, he grabbed the drinks and silently walked back to the living room…**

* * *

 **Waiting for the other teen to came back; you began to look around, scanning the room.** **The room looked plain, ordinary furniture like most living rooms should have…except there was no picture, not a thing that could tell or indicated about the owner, about the family…anything…no wonder though, as we _knew_ _why_ it was like as it was now.**

 **Well, aside from that, everything else seemed normal- no– maybe _too normal_.**

 **Who were sane enough wouldn't think that, but to you…this room was _definitely_ _not normal_. The atmosphere was extremely uncomfortable, like water's pressure, felt like you were _drowning_ -**

 _"What are you searching for?"_

'Wha-' **Startled, you jerked your head to the direction the voice came from.** When did he come back here?! I can't even hear his footing!

"What are you talking about? Searching? I didn't-I just-" **He interrupted you.** _"I know what you're doing alright; I want to ask you why you didn't ask me since I'm sure that you know I knew something you didn't…"_ **He tilted his cap (He was still wearing it.)** **downward and grinned.** _"I'm not stupid you know…"_

 **With widened eyes, but calmed down quickly after the shock, you finally admitted.** "I'm searching for my memories, about who I am, where I am…everything about myself."

 _"With the memories, I can't help you about that, but I will do whatever I can then."_ **Though he already knew you would try to ask him that question,** _**but…** 'Unfortunately, I can't tell you 'cause it against the rule...'_

"What do you mean by that? You seem to know me well from when you talk to me, so why not tell?" **You asked.**

 _"We were forbidden, not to tell, especially to you."_

"Why? And what do you mean by 'we'?" **Puzzled with the pronoun he used.**

 _"What? Do you think I'm your only friend? Because I'm not! And why doesn't matter…we just can't…"_

"Who told you not to tell then?" **You asked again in curiosity.**

 **With hesitation, he didn't want-didn't know what to answer to that question, but now that it came to this rate…no turning back now… so he answered.** _"Y-You"_

 **While you were still processing the meaning of that statement, he continued.** _"Your mind, we are actually a part of your memories. Basically you are in this world because your body is in the state of coma. You thought this is the real world, but it wasn't. You couldn't find your memories, because you're already in it."_ **He finished with a sigh.**

"Why I can't remember then, if I'm in my own mind? And how I ended up in coma and now here, this world…in the first place?" **You asked again, still confused.**

 _"We only knew what you memories knew and we couldn't find any on that part, so I don't know either."_ **He shook his head in disappointment.**

"Well…I'm apparently stuck in _here_?" **You said sarcastically. You weren't a type of person who would believe these kinds of crazy theories. But now you had to, to find a way out of wherever you were and he was your only lead you had…**

"Wait, do you feel anything strange or weird since you're here?" **He asked hopefully and also somehow… _regretfully_.**

 **We watched you realized that…yeah, you'd felt very uncomfortable in here when he was not in the room, but when he came back in… the weird sensations were suddenly gone.** He is the owner of this house after all, so that maybe why…even though it doesn't make any sense, but considering where I am, maybe it did after all…

 **Withdrawn from your thoughts, you answered him.** "I did feel something, actually, when I entered this room I felt as if I was underwater—like I was drowning, but when you came back, it was all gone."

 **We saw he thought for a while. The silence was there, trying to swallow you and him whole and made everything became completely muted, but before it could, he replied calmly.** _"That's a sigh then..."_ **He paused for a second.** _"You're going to wake up soon…"_

 **We could tell that he wasn't feeling calm at all. It was obvious. We didn't even have to look at him. His mind was filling with swirl of emotions, they were overwhelming, even us felt them desperately trying to pour out of his heart. He was trying to hold his tears for falling. He shouldn't—couldn't have felt like that, it did not fit his character...** _'You're gonna be alright, right? But then you're also going to…_

 _…forget everything…about me…_

 _…..about us…'_

 **We could see his already feeble, fragile heart began to crack more and more.** **He couldn't take it anymore…it was too much, even for a person who had always pretends to be strong with those fake smiles of his. For him who had abandoned everything…**

 **Well-being, happiness, innocence, he'd left them all behind…**

 **What was such a predicament of losing someone important to him was something he had always expected, from experiences, from what he'd seen, and from his _chasing-hunting_ mission. He had never expected _this_ to happen. Forgotten, lost, and confused, which he'd never seen them in you before. They were there; plastered all over your face, and they did not suit you at all…**

 **With that, his mask—his facade had finally shattered for not-actually-the-first and a long time since he'd been _watching_ over you…**

* * *

 **With that said, you'd finally noticed that his eyes were darken, you could saw the sorrow, the longing—and regret? Why? They were shimmering like he was going to broke down in tears, but suddenly they were all gone…replaced with the smile—sad small, fake smile…so familiar…**

 **When you saw it, made you felt like you were shot in the heart. You had missed the major…main point completely…**

 **We sighed. How could you have forgotten something important like that?**

What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this? **But you couldn't seem to remember where you saw that kind of smile before. So there's no longer hope for you it seemed…**

"Why are you—a-are you crying..?" **You asked hesitantly. You weren't sure if he actually was crying or it was just his imagination, though you'd doubted the latter. It was obvious now…**

 **Without him realizing it, a single tear began rolling down his left cheek and dropped down on the back of his left knuckle. Although inside of him, it was not just a single tear—it was a river, a sea, an ocean, or whatever bigger, wider and deeper than all of those combined. He lowered his head, bangs fell down to cover his eyes, despite that and the cap he was still wearing, it didn't help him pushed those emotions away to where he wanted them to be at all…**

 **Wiped the almost invisible tears away, it was miracle the words which had came out of his quiver mouth still audible.** _"T-That's not what you should concern about…"_

 **We and you could have sworn that no—it surely no nothing with that seemingly reassuring words at all. He was hiding something from you and you were almost certain that it was something about you.**

 **With calm and thoughtful face as ever, you asked again, confirming your theory.** "Do you want to talk about it?"

 **Well yes, you would ask him, but do you think he would want to talk about it? Maybe no…Maybe yes...** _"F-Fine"_ **He'd stopped trembling now, but there were still a few silent hiccups before he calmed down enough to continued.** _"It's just that—you're going to go anytime soon and I just—you would forgot all about this anyway and this place—everything here will be gone along with_ _you, I shouldn't be sad like I'm now and say a proper farewell, right?"_ **He said quickly, though after that, he continued to mumbling quietly to himself.** " _…but I don't want you to go and forgot me again_ _…"_

 **Words went too fast and in low voice, that you didn't even hear him muttered. Still, even just that what you had heard didn't make you convinced. But then, if he didn't really want to talk about it, you shouldn't press him more. You were lucky enough he'd talked to you that he would miss you if you're gone (indirectly, but still, he did miss you, there's no denying it...)**

"Well then…" **You resisted the urge to ask what was really concerning him.** I shouldn't interfere. He looks uncomfortable to pours his heart out, so I will leave him be—

—What? What am I thinking? Ah, that feeling again…the familiarity…but I can't remember…

…Where have I felt this before?

…..What does it mean?

 _"Well what?"_ **It looked like he's back in control, to his composure again. In our opinion, he'd been really out of character back then…**

 **When or how you could came back from your wonderland, that, we didn't know, but we finally heard you answered him after a long pause and long silence which had formed between them for a second time.**

"Where are we now? Oh yes, I'm going to say that when I woke up, we will meet again anyway, aren't we? So please, don't be sad anymore, I don't like it." **You stated reassuringly. You were certain, for some reason that, you and he will definitely meet again soon. Yeah, soon, but it would be sooner that you thought. He'd been waiting for you and had stayed with you all this time, hoping for you to wake up. Although some part of him also hoped you'd never wake up ever again.**

 **Why's that?**

 **We and he himself had known from the start…**

 **When you wake up, you would became another person completely, were turned to a stranger. You would never be the same one he used to see every day at school, never the same he used to talk to, and never the same you who he loved and cherished with every part, every cells of his still beating heart...**

 **Which was why he didn't agree with yo _u_? No, he agreed, but not entirely.** _'It would never be the same...never feels the same and…I might lose you again…sooner or later. If you didn't recognize me then it was possible, that you would never came back to me…'_ **He swallowed mentally. He'd hoped, in which you would still remember him, hoped you would still be in your normal, old self…but no, it's impossible now. There's no hope left for you to find the solution of the mystery that was yourself anymore. They would have to start over again it seemed…**

 _"We know"_ **He said, for his friends who were still _waiting for him_ to come back** _'If it what we have to do, so be it.'_ **And brought you with him…out of this empty, dull world…**

* * *

 **We waited while you two didn't say anything after that serious and seemingly emotional conversation. You just sit there, in the living room in silence. Time ticked by and you're still waiting, until someone broke this disturbingly voiceless not-speaking contest…**

 _"Why are you so out of character?"_ **… It was that mysterious boy who did.**

"What do you mean?" **You asked, puzzled.**

 _"We all noticed it. You really don't remember anything, do you? You're talking style, your usual gestures...something like that?"_ **He asked.**

 **We saw you wondered. Were you really out of character? Yes, you were. Did he aware that he was also out of his character too? We thought he's not even noticed he was.** "Erm..No?"

 **While he was thinking, and _mentally face-palming_ ,** _'If you can't even remember that then…who are you now?'_ **he was too focusing on you as he couldn't have felt that this world had already started to collapse. But it was you who noticed the vibration so you stood up and asked him.** "Say, do you feel…something?" **You asked uncertainly.**

 _"What?"_ **He then finally sensed it too.** _"Oh, it's time already?"_ **He wondered aloud and standing up too. He formed a gentle—genuine smile this time and said to you in the most sincere, endearing voice we and you had ever heard coming from his mouth.**

 _"….We will see you soon…on the other side…"_ **Before what you were seeing seemed brighter as luminous but gentle white light began to shined, illuminating the room, as this memories-lacked world began to crumble…**

 **While the structure of the walls which were disappearing, the floor you standing were cracking, as everything was slowly fading away…**

 **What was surprising for us was that one thing still in its rightful place…**

 **…was a picture of him still smiling at you, like it was usual of him to smile like that always, like the time had stopped right there and then. His eyes were gleaming with hope and determination as you briefly noticed his cap was gone, when or how, that no one would ever known. Now that you had seen them, those glittering blue-gray mixed with a tint of purple kind of eyes, that dark brown hair which unruly beyond a lion's mane on a wild, they're so beautiful—that you couldn't took you eyes off of him, not even for a second.**

 ** _Well…in the end…these would all disappear…into spectrum of dusts…flew with the wind…and never came back…ever again…_**

 ** _While we couldn't take all these precious memories back, we would have to make sure we would meet again, would know each other again…_**

 ** _We will reunited again…even if we got separated… it's our eternal promise, right?_**

 **Without knowing, we saw you unconsciously smiled back, it was just felt so _right_ …before everything turned completely white, and we all were engulfed by the light as were transferring back to our world— _real world_. **

_"Welcome back…"_

 ** _Welcome back to our cruel, tearful reality…_**

* * *

 **We were watching in the distance, far enough that you wouldn't have sensed our existence as you had slowly opened your eyes. You blinked once, blinked twice, and blinked again as you were trying to focus your blurring vision of your eyes. It took awhile, but we guessed now you could see the purely white room you were currently in.**

Where am I? A Hospital? **You were lying in a hospital bed, as a patient no less…didn't you noticed? Perhaps you still couldn't clearly see? You were apparently at hospital, silly you. Had your brain malfunctioned from when you had re-associated with _him_?**

 **Well…that's unsurprisingly _possible_...**

 **With him being _him_ , we wouldn't even blinked our eyes if you happened to had lost your mind completely by just talked to him, but you didn't and that's a good thing. Your current situation had been bad enough for us to worry and we—well, he too—didn't want more _trouble_ to deal with right now…**

 **While you were glancing around the room, there was a quiet sound of a door opening and closing, though you were more concentrated on inspecting a window on the left of you for the reason why we hadn't and didn't really care to know, as you didn't noticed someone had entered the room.**

 _"Wake up already?"_ **The intruder—no, more like a visitor suddenly asked, made you jumped lightly, clearly distinct in the visitor's sharp gaze. You quickly turned yourself to the direction of the sound, didn't feel any pain when you did so. Then you looked up and…**

 **What you saw made you shell-shocked, bewildered as you traced your eyes that person down from head to toe. It was _him_.**

 **We desperately wanted to say that yes, it was him, but we _couldn't_ —not when we were still in this state. **

**What we could only do was watched in silence…and letting the scenes played themselves. We were only an observer here.**

 **Well…back to the pair. It seemed they had been staring to each other for awhile now. In a split second later, you finally spoke in low voice.** "If I was still sleeping then I wouldn't be able to have a conversation with you like I am doing now, right?" **Noted a little sarcasm—not as much as before..but… _ok_ ay**.

 **We saw the boy's mouth had quirked into a tiny, playful smirk in some kind of amusement before he replied back.** _"Heh, you seem to have gained some of your old traits back."_ **Then it'd turned into that comforting smile again.** How can he always smile like that as if everything is alright? As if those weird thing was nothing? **You wondered.** Wait? How did he know about that anyway? The guy in that place was not exactly this one, right?..Right?

 **With confusion began to build itself up in your brain.** "Is that so?" **You asked.** "But how did you know? That I've lost my memories?"

 _"Woah, don't tell me you have completely believed everything I told you?_ **He said in disbelief.** _"Really? Haha, I made all that up. Actually I don't know where or how you're memories have gone to either, a part about you were in coma was true though."_ **We wanted to laugh out loud at that, but they hadn't been able to hear us anyway, so inconvenient.** _"And how, you asked?"_ **He started, trying to resist an urge to laugh like we almost were.**

 _"Well that guy you saw was really real me. My natural-enemy-turned-friend had helped me to transfer myself into your consciousness-something and I was in there, secretly watching you until you found me, and then I came out with you and now here I am, is this short enough?"_ **He finished with a snicker, amused. "** Quite. Even as I do enjoy having a conversation with you and don't want to cut this short, but…" **You paused, looking a bit more of who you once were—an almost impossible mission to accomplish.**

"What should we do now?" **You asked as if there's no anything else to asked, but we knew you wanted to ask more than just this—a lot of questions if we had to guess, but now not the time. Although, we'd never thought you would be the first to _finally_ spoke that particular question and not him, we still had been able to continue with that though as he answered in uncharacteristic, inimitable voice we and you rarely heard, it had been able to claimed you heart to his and his only.**

 _"We will rebuild, we will recreate…we will never once again get separated…so…"_

 **We heard each words rhythm into a melody, resounded inside your mind, while the others sounds had never seemed to reached your ears. The sun ray had shined down to both him and you as if we're in the theater, watching you two playing the romantic soap opera, but we hadn't cared of anything around us….right now, nothing could've took these two apart anymore…**

 _"Whoever you are now…let's **starting over** , for one more time, **shall we?** "_

* * *

 **Questions Time!**

 **As you can obviously see (Of course you can see, or you wouldn't read this right now…), I didn't put the names of these two characters in purpose for this little game which is…**

 **I want you to answer my questions that I'm going to ask you.**

– What are the names of two characters in the story?

 _(The first character's gender hadn't been identified and was a little out of character because of amnesia, so it should have at least two answers, right? But if you completely understand my intention, you would know who actually it was.)_

 **And**

– What is their relationship in here?

 _(I think this one was obvious though…)_

 _( **If you want more challenge** —you don't have to answer this one though…Can you guess who actually are 'We'? If you got this one then you must have read my mind, since We's POV was very messed up there XD But it's not hard than you think, I'm pretty sure you would be able to guess this one if you got the two answers above right.)_

 **You have to read the story, thoughts and dialogues carefully and deduce the answer. (There're some major hints in there too.)**

 **Write your answers in the review, I will post the right answers with an explanation (to clear the confusions I'm certain you would have.) in another chapter next week, so you won't get spoiled when you read this after the next week passed…**

 **And if you love solving riddles, there's my another fic 'Solving Riddles', they are easier (or harder?) than this one…**

 **Lastly…**

 **I really don't know how I could write this until the end. Such a challenge indeed…With every paragraphs start with W, this used really (too) long time to finish...**

 **Review and favorite too! I want to hear your opinions and maybe some constructive criticism is also welcome, so that I can improve!**

 **Good Luck! :D**

 **\- JarayZ**

 **Ps. Waah~ Such a messed up mind I had up there, hah?~**


	2. Conclusion And Omakes

**_Previously..._**

 ** _###_**

 ** _…Woke up in the lifeless, dull world_**

 ** _Without a thing called memories…_**

 ** _…Without knowing_**

 ** _Where you were belong to…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…We saw as you wandered aimlessly_**

 ** _With nowhere to go…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…Who was it?_**

 ** _Who had hope he could save you…that's the answer…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…With that so, you followed the guiding star…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…We could see the hope, though it also came…_**

 ** _…With the doubts of sorrows and regrets…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…While someone's heart was tearing apart_**

 ** _We couldn't do a thing to stop it…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…Why were you so naive, so innocent?_**

 ** _Without your old self remained, that's probably the reason why…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…We observed the last scene of this trembling world…_**

 ** _While white lights were hovering around us…_**

 ** _Washing everything away…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…We will keep watching_**

 ** _Within the distance_**

 ** _Which never decrease, only farther and farther away…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _…We will start over, recreate your memories_**

 ** _We will reintroduce ourselves, so you will be our friend again_**

 ** _We will make sure that you will come back to him, again…_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _"We'll start over again…"_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _Well…_**

 ** _We should end this for now, and left them to rebuild…_**

 ** _Whipping up their missing pieces…_**

 ** _With everyone of course!_**

* * *

 **Up above are the missing lines which I should include in the story, but I didn't. So I put them here to refresh your 'memory' on the last chapter (You forgot already, I know.)**

 ***You can skip THE PLOT to MINI SCENES if you've understood on everything in the previous chapter* (which you probably not XD)**

» **THE PLOT**

 ** _(In poem version. There's another, proper version below this one.)_**

###

 _When you'd lost something important, did you tried to find it?_

 _When something had broken, did you tried to fix it?_

 _When you'd forget yourself, did you tried to recall it?_

ooooo

"

When the unexpected accident teared the two apart

While one was spared miraculously

Whoever-you-the another, hadn't received any mercy...

"

With now the tragedy couldn't be easily remedied…

…With the fate won't let us retrieve the memories…

We watched you at lost state, kept praying you would heal when ready

Without a complete cure, you stayed at this…

We didn't know what to do...

"

While we were finding the way to alter

Watchful witch, the powerful one of us, voiced her offer

Words she said surprised us, yet gave us hope

What we had to do was to cope

Watching our lone man completing the mission

While hoping with desperation

We still yet...couldn't be able to reversed a thing...

"

We waited and waited, for you to...

Woke up into the reality, the world you actually belonged

When finally he found you walking

Wandering on the path that was never-ending

We gasped at what we had acknowledged

Were lost, had became a stranger we'd never met

Where you're memories had gone to?

What should we do...?

We watched as he decided...

"

We had been told that...it's a rule that

We were forbidden to say anything

Wherewith that would jeopardized everything

Whence we could only observed the view

Watching as he broke down in single tear

We could felt the emotions that went through our head

Which had us known of the pains he'd kept safe

Which were concealed all this whole time...

"

We listened to their conversation

Waiting as time passed by...

White began to shone, washing everything away

With almost looked like the leaves' piles

World started to swayed...

We knew that it's time...

When they had to start over...

###

* * *

 **Explanations** **to Resolve the Confusion**

 **First thing first, the answers of the questions...**

 **"You" -** It's actually Hakuba Saguru-kun (Not expect this, huh?), but it could be Aoko-chan too if you ignore some lines or/and hints.

And what about Shin-chan? Well...to be honest, he was the last person that came to my mind, and realized later when Neo-chan and Mali-chan pointed it out XD

 _( Side note \- Neo-chan is neonkoi, and Mali-chan is madelita if you want to know. They are very amazing writers and friends of mine ^^ If you have time to, at least just take a look at their stories, I'm guarantee, you won't have any regret reading them!)_

Don't be misunderstood, I'm also KaiShin fan (despite myself being ShinRan's as well XD), it's just...I don't want everyone to forget Sa-chan! He's exists too! That's the reason and my intention of the story. Even if he has forgotten himself, his friends (and boyfriend) still remember him.

 **"He" -** It's so obvious. Yes! Our prankster, magician, and the phantom thief, Kuroba Kaito-kun!

 **"We" -** Let's just say...It could be anyone XD From Sa-chan's to Shin-chan/Conan's (which I didn't think of until now) to Aoko's to Akako's conscious. And guess what? The "We" was originally you (yes, you! the Reader!) and me, like we're telling a story of the two. But in this case, I'm gonna use Akako-sama as the story teller, to make it easy to explain the plot...(not to mention she's one of my favorite characters and that I'm falling to her charm XD)

 **"The relationship" -** They _were_ lovers. The story's title and some lines in the story can tell you that.

 **-ooo-**

 **(This is where you can actually skip, if you want to...it will be boring and awful, trust me XD)**

 **Now, I'll explain about the (actual) plot and hints in the story. Okay? XD**

 **•** The story started with someone asking question, to no one in particular. It's the remained evidence of the story being something like "Questions Mystery story". Basically, the story which only use the questions to proceeding the flow of the plot, and other related things. This idea is canceled after the "Where is my destination?", which also the end of Saguru's POV or the thoughts after he woke up in the world of his own conscious.

\- No hint presented in this section.

 **•** Then Akako-sama began her story telling and observing.

Saguru wandered around aimlessly, he stopped at Kaito's house (because he had the feeling of familiarity toward it), tried to remember the place but ended up with nothing.

This was when the owner of the said house walked up to him. Saguru asked Kaito like he didn't know him, that made Kaito acknowledged that Saguru lost his memories. Then Kaito invited him inside his house, which Saguru (too) easily accepted.

\- **Hints** \- The age (around "your" age) and the gender of the "second character", and that "he" has known "you" so well from the choice of words he used.

 **•** When they entered, Kaito run off to the kitchen to get a drink for them, which was actually an excuse for him to think/calm himself.

At the same time, Saguru walked to the living room, to waited for Kaito. He was thinking of doing what his detective's instinct told him, inspecting the room for clues.

\- There's no hint in this one.

 **•** Kaito who was now in the kitchen, had observed his doing. He thought to himself that Saguru had underestimated him again. And that he noticed that Saguru still have that "oh-so-precious thing" (referred to the pocket watch) with him, and decided to help. Then he went to the living room after he grabbed the drinks.

\- **Hints** \- There must be something, unknowing to "him", like an accident happened to "you", caused "you" to lost memories. And "the thing" must also be something very important to "you".

 **•** While Kaito was at the kitchen, Saguru was looking around the room to find something, picture, anything. But expect for the furniture, nothing could identify Kaito's identity. Then he somehow felt the discomfort the more he spend in the room without Kaito, that when Kaito came from behind him and asked "What are you searching for?".

Saguru told him about the memory loss, and asked what he knows. Kaito couldn't say anything because of the forbidden rule. The first mention of "We", the theory of this surreal world they were in, developed by Saguru's coma state.

Then came like he could read Saguru's mind, questioned if he had felt anything strange while he has gone. When the answer was yes, Kaito inner thoughts which was displayed by Akako: "You're going to forget everything about me, about us.", had emotional grieving and such, which the witch pointed out that, it didn't fit his character at all.

\- **Hints** \- Acknowledged that everything was just what inside "your" mind, and wasn't real. There's a rule which forbid "him" from telling "you" your memories, meant "he" wasn't part of "your" mind, but independent or possibly from the outside. That's the questions would popped up, as to how did "he" knew what to asked "you"? About the weird feeling? Like he knew something, but kept quiet about it? And was "you" that important to "him" to made him to such melancholic?

 **•** Swapped to Saguru's point of view. (but still in Akako's perspective, how weird could my mind be? XD)

Well...Saguru saw Kaito's eyes was gleaming and then, the single tear fell, just that and no more, though the sad smile remained. Saguru felt something strange again but it wasn't the discomfort or anything, it's the sadness and regret, but he didn't realize what it was, and also didn't recognize that smile. He asked why Kaito cried and persuaded him to talk of the reason he'd sad for. After he heard all the apparently made-up reason of wanting to say a proper goodbye, he went into his own thought until Kaito snapped him back up to earth again. Reassuring words were given that they would meet again anyway, made Akako had to commented on it.

Even if they met again, Saguru wouldn't be the same, wouldn't be himself who Kaito loved. Some part of Kaito wanted Saguru to stayed sleeping forever and he would watch over him, talking with him like this was better when knowing that, when they woke up, they would be strangers to each other. But their friend, everyone was still waiting for their return, so Kaito had to bring him back. They would have to start over...

\- **Hints** \- "He" was clearly in love with "you", who had a mission to bring "you" back to the real world. And "he" was willing to "start over" with "you" even if you forgot him.

 **•** They sit in silence for awhile, didn't know what to say, that when Kaito asked why Saguru was "so out of character"...so random question. Akako said Kaito was "off" also.

While they were talking, Saguru felt the vibration, apparently the fake world had started to crumble as he's gaining consciousness in the real one, brought by the calm, bright white light. Kaito said his farewell with a smile, which Saguru had witnessed, smiled back, before everything completely disappeared.

Funnily, Akako's saying in the end was sarcastic yet sad at the same time. But it's a _fact_. The reality of the person who awoken from the coma is cruel and often tearful, tears not only from them, but everyone who cares for them as well.

\- **Hints** \- Eyes and hair's color and the hairstyle of "him".

 **•** Saguru woke up in the hospital room, Akako was thinking, then someone entered the room. It's Kaito...well, who else could it be? Conversation started, little sarcasm. Kaito revealed that what he had told Saguru was all made-up, except for the coma thing. He explained briefly on what actually happened, that his "natural-enemy-turned-friend" had transported him inside Saguru's conscious and others things. When Saguru asked as what should they do, the answer was quite surprising yet expected for everyone (sans Saguru) at the same time.

 _"Whoever you are now...let's starting over, for one more time, shall we?"_

\- **Hints** \- "You" had been in coma for some time now, that "he" had to come inside and get you back, as he's losing patient. And that "we" was technically, existed. Also, the last line supported the fact that they'd been lovers before all the mess happened.

 **-ooo-**

 _And that's the end of the story.._

 _However..._

 _It's just a new beginning for them..._

 _A new fresh one at that..._

 **-ooo-**

* * *

» **MINI SCENES** **AKA** **THE EXTRAS** **AKA** **THE OMAKES**

 **So now that it's already late with the update, why not add something else beside the plot explanation?**

 **There's no "W" challenge applied in those scenes below though...**

 **( Side Notes \- The MK organization had already been taken down, Kaito-kun was no longer a thief, and Akako-sama was now on friendly term with everyone.)**

 ** _*Before The Plot*_**

 _"Are you sure about this, Kuroba-kun?" Akako asked for the confirmation. She didn't want him to go, as there's a chance that he may not come back, and stuck in there forever._

 _"Just do it already." Kaito replied, annoyed. He didn't care what would happened, he just wanted his Sa-chan back, no matter what he had to do, or how long he had to waited. Nothing could stopped him from getting his precious-one of a kind jewel back._

 _"Well then..." She started uncertainly, with a bit of concern toward the magician. "There's rules you need to follow..."_

 _...(The rules were already stated in the story and the poems, so I'm not writing them here.)_

 _"But those-" Kaito didn't get a chance to protest as the witch wouldn't let him to. "Or you want all we're going to do...for nothing at all? We only get one chance-it's hard to find all the materials for the spell you know? So don't you dare mess up." Akako spoke right out, now starting to get annoyed herself. "Just go, and bring him back." She ordered, beginning to work on the spell. The chant...and then everything was black..._

###

 _A Few Months ago..._

 _Kaito couldn't believe what he heard when he got a call from the place he didn't wish to get one-the hospital. Saying his boyfriend-his Saguru was implicated into some kind of unstated accident and needed him to come immediately. He frantically ran off, abandoned his cup of still-warm cocoa he'd been drinking behind._

 _..._

 _When Kaito reached the hospital, not wasting time, quickly asked the receptionist, who gave him a light, bitter smile, apparently showing the sympathy and told him the room number. He noticed it but only said "Thank you", and ran off again...There's something else to worry about. 'Please be alright...Sa-chan!'_

 _There, the room 219, where he was. Kaito slowly, carefully slid the door open, and met with the sightly surprise three pair of eyes which were looking at him. One belonged to his childhood friend Aoko, another was a plain-looking middle-age man in white coat, presumably a doctor. Though the third one, he didn't expect she would be here, it's Akako._

 _Anyways, need to get the first priority done, and so, he asked the doctor. "How is he?" The voice fulled with all the concern and worry._

 _"...Judging by how damaged his brain is, I'm afraid he has fallen into a deep coma. And if he doesn't gain a consciousness in a week, we can assume he's in the v_ _egetative state..." What the doctor said after that, he didn't hear, as he was too caught up in an emotional turmoil swirling in his own brain, plus his mind._

 _###_

 _Around a month after the accident..._

 _"I've found a spell I think could be able to help him." Akako simply stated to the only another person in the room at the moment._

 _She and Kuroba-kun were in the classroom. Their classmates already long gone as school had dismissed since around ten minutes ago. They had stayed behind because she whispered to him at lunch she had something to say, privately to only the two of them._

 _"What did you say?" He asked, not believing it. Such spell exist?  
_

 _"I said I have found a spell that could help with Hakuba-kun's current condition." She elaborated to him._

 _Kuroba-kun was quiet for some time before he asked. "What I have to do then?"_

 _"Wait, until the preparation is done. I need to collect all the materials for the spell first, the book say some of them are very rare to find so it will takes time. Also, prepare yourself, as it is said someone which has a very close relation to the receiver of the spell is needed for it to worked."_

 _After she explained, it seemed Kuroba-kun was deciding if he should risk it or not. But she knew, he wouldn't let the chance of saving his love went away just because he's still not fully trusted her. He's former phantom thief, who won't stop until he got his target in his hand, after all._

 _"Okay fine, I'm in."_

* * *

 ** _I'm not going to do a sequel for this...so don't ask._**


End file.
